A cor do dinheiro
by Analoguec
Summary: No Japão, todos sabem o que é a yakuza. Mas qual será a visão de alguém que faz parte de uma família mafiosa? Milhões estão em jogo pela disputa de poder... SessRin - PARA LAN AYATH


_Nota da Autora__: _Uma pequena explicação sobre os nomes:

"**Shiro"** significa a cor branca (substantivo) em japonês. Só que eu queria que fosse "**Shiroi"** o nome de família que utilizaria aqui, assim como **Akai** (cor vermelha, substantivo também). Em japonês, **"shiroi"** é branco (adjetivo) e "**akai"** é vermelho (adjetivo), e a leitura dos kanji's vai até **"shiro**" e **"aka",** excluindo o **"i"** (escrito em hiragana).

Para resolver essa questão, procurei num livro de kanji's que eu estudo para treinar shuji algum ideograma que pudesse ser lido como "i" e formasse esses nomes. Para minha felicidade, encontrei a leitura do ideograma "**Koromo"** como sendo também **"i",** que significa roupa. _(pulando de alegria)_

Assim surgiu o nome _**Shiroi **_e _**Akai, **_nomes de família das personagens deste fic.

-

Sintam-se à vontade em deixar um review ou ignorá-lo.

-

**Disclaimer: "Inuyasha" é propriedade de Takahashi Rumiko.**

**A cor do dinheiro**

**Capítulo 1: **_A família Akai._

_Para Lan Lan._

**Akai Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro ao jogar na mesa uma pasta contendo alguns documentos, que se espalharam pelo móvel e caíram no chão. Fingiu que não viu e fechou os olhos, pousando o queixo sobre as mãos elegantemente cruzadas. **

**Há alguns dias, recebera a notícia nada agradável de que um dos devedores dele estava sumido. "Sumido", não. Quando se diz, nos negócios dele, que uma pessoa "sumiu", foi porque esta morreu. Digamos então que a pessoa resolveu afastar-se e desfrutar de sossego em alguma cidade longe de Tokyo. **

**Claro que descobrir o paradeiro de alguém não era tão difícil quanto se imagina, principalmente no país dele, que a cada dia desenvolve uma nova tecnologia que auxiliará os japoneses. Com a ajuda da informática (e também do boato, um dos meios de comunicação mais antigos que existe), ele descobrira o paradeiro do homem e mandou-lhe um recado: queria ver a cor do dinheiro que emprestou a ele naquele dia, ou a pessoa teria sérios problemas mais tarde.**

**E, apesar do comunicado, descobrira que o homem não pagou. **

**Sesshoumaru tinha uma enorme paciência para com os devedores. Ligou para o homem e perguntou o que havia acontecido. O pobre coitado contou que estivera ocupado com os preparativos da festa do filho dele, mas que pagaria ainda naquele dia, se por acaso alguém pudesse encontrá-lo no saguão de um dos hotéis da capital, pois ele não teria tempo de ir a um banco.**

**Sesshoumaru concordou, e mandou o primo ir ao encontro para pegar o dinheiro.**

**Mais uma vez, para a surpresa do jovem de 23 anos e líder da família Akai, o primo ligara minutos antes avisando que o homem não aparecera.**

**O jovem deu mais um suspiro e olhou para o teto.**

**Como ele detestava ser enganado.**

**Quando o pai morreu, Sesshoumaru teve que assumir os negócios da família, ao que ele, em quatro anos, conseguiu fazer com sucesso. Formou os próprios métodos de negociar, o próprio mercado, as alianças; enfim: tudo que pudesse deixar a ele e a família dele bem instalados numa confortável mansão em um dos bairros mais nobres da capital.**

**E Sesshoumaru não gostava que passassem a perna nele em negócios. E gostava de pagamentos em dia.**

**O primo avisara pelo celular que chegaria logo em casa. Resolveu esperar por ele lendo o jornal do dia, o **_Jidai Shinbun._

**Para aumentar o mau humor que sentia, descobrira que uma das ações que planejara na próxima semana já havia sido comprada por outra família, os Shiroi. Outra vez. **

**Novamente, aquela família atrapalhou outro grande negócio que ele planejava fazer.**

**Fechou o jornal e jogou-o na mesa.**

**Há pouco mais de seis meses, o líder da família Shiroi falecera com problemas cardíacos e, no lugar dele, os negócios ficaram com a filha mais velha dele. Antigamente, a aliança era perfeita, e ele respeitava o idoso líder Shiroi. Quando ele faleceu, Sesshoumaru foi ao funeral e avistou, de longe, a nova líder. Não pudera ver-lhe direito o rosto, mas ficou surpreso em saber que seria uma mulher - coisa incomum nos negócios de famílias poderosas - e que era praticamente uma criança. Uma garota.**

**Depois disso, algo mudou na aliança. A garota - Rin, ele descobrira depois o nome dela através dos comentários de boca em boca - não apareceu nas novas reuniões que marcara, começou a comprar as ações que ele planejara comprar meses antes, não respondia aos telefonemas e ainda, o pior de tudo, estava fortalecendo os próprios negócios sem a ajuda dele. Ao que parecia, a garota estava disposta a enriquecer a própria família sozinha, sem as antigas alianças e sem ao menos dar um único aviso.**

**E Sesshoumaru detestava ser deixado de fora dos negócios.**

**Outros devedores pararam de fazer negócio com os Akai e resolveram procurar os Shiroi para pedir empréstimos.**

**E ele também não gostou disso.**

**Em quatro anos à frente de uma família, uma autêntica família de mafiosos, nunca encontrara uma outra que fosse tão...**

**Faltavam-lhe palavras para descrever o que sentia.**

**Traidores? Sim, servia essa. Era o que eles estavam sendo, não? **

**Sesshoumaru nunca faria algo do tipo. Quando o pai morreu, ele formou novas alianças, mas não esqueceu das antigas. Respeitou a memória do pai e os desejos dele.**

**Deu mais um suspiro. Seria muito melhor se o irmão estivesse ali fazendo os comentários idiotas dele para livrá-lo da imensa vontade que tinha de se vingar daqueles...**

**Ainda escolheria uma palavra melhor. "Traidores" soava muito novelesco.**

**Uma batida na porta interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos. **

**-Entre, Miroku.**

**A porta deslizou e um rapaz de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis-escuros entrou na sala. Parecia extremamente mal-humorado e disposto a descontar a raiva que sentia em alguém. Se pudesse, faria isso em Sesshoumaru, mas nunca se atreveria a pensar nisso. Sabem lá os deuses de Miroku o que o primo faria depois com ele.**

**-Boa tarde. - Miroku falou, sentando-se na cadeira e olhando o chão acarpetado. Ao que parecia, Sesshoumaru não estava muito feliz também, principalmente porque o escritório estava desarrumado. O que será que ele faria com Jaken, o chefe dos empregados, por este ter deixado os papéis caídos no chão? Melhor não pensar nisso.**

**-Conte-me os detalhes, Miroku. - Sesshoumaru falou numa voz fria.**

**-Muito bem. - Miroku cruzou as mãos e apoiou-se na mesa, mantendo um tom sarcástico na voz quando começou - Eu fiquei naquele maldito saguão do Plaza durante duas horas, sem ver uma única mulher por perto, morrendo de sono, com fome e aquele maldito Musou não apareceu. - deu um sorriso irônico e encostou-se no sofá, observando que Sesshoumaru arqueara uma sobrancelha.**

**-Que pena. - foi o comentário dele.**

**-Ele também não fez depósito em conta, não? - Miroku perguntou, tirando de dentro do casaco uma automática e colocando-a em cima da mesa.**

**-Não. - Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar para o jornal e comentou - Sabia que seu time perdeu o último jogo?**

**-Não diga... - foi o comentário do primo, balançando a cabeça e dando um sorriso nervoso - Perdi a aposta com Inuyasha.**

**Um momento de silêncio se fez. Miroku ficou estalando os dedos enquanto observava o primo ficar pensativo. Arriscando o próprio pescoço para interromper a meditação dele, Miroku perguntou:**

**-Quanto ele devia?**

**Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas e falou, mantendo a voz e o olhar serenos:**

**-Um pouco mais de dez milhões, com juros.**

**O líder dos Akai reprimiu um sorriso ao ver o primo levantar-se da cadeira, mostrando-se indignado.**

**-Dez...? Dez mi... - Miroku tentava encontrar as palavras. Passou a mão nos cabelos e revoltou-os, voltando a falar - Ele devia só dez milhões de dólares e eu fiquei duas horas naquele maldito hotel, sem nada pra fazer, sem uma única mulher, pra ele não aparecer!? E ele devia SÓ dez milhões?**

**Sesshoumaru fez um "sim" com a cabeça.**

**-Eu vou matar esse cara. - Miroku falou determinado - De que família ele pensa que é? Do imperador? - ele pegou a automática e voltou a guardar no bolso do casaco - Vou pegar esse homem e perguntar se ele faz isso por hobby antes de matá-lo. Onde ele mora?**

**Sesshoumaru deu mais um suspiro. Precisava mesmo de um descanso. Quatro anos à frente de uma família era uma carga muito cansativa. Pegou o telefone e falou ao viva-voz:**

**-Jaken, chame Inuyasha e diga a ele que venha ao escritório.**

_-Sssim, sssenhor_**. - foi a resposta que veio.**

**-Ainda vou conseguir imitar esse sotaque dele com perfeição. - Miroku comentou - **_"Zzzenhor Zzzezzoumaru..." _

**-Chega, Miroku. - Sesshoumaru falou zangado. O primo calou e não ousou fazer aquela brincadeira de novo.**

**Alguns minutos depois, um rapaz parecido com Sesshoumaru deslizou a porta e entrou no escritório.**

**-O que 'tá pegando? - ele perguntou.**

**-Vamos sair mais tarde, Inuyasha. - Sesshoumaru comunicou.**

**-"Mais tarde" que horas? - o irmão perguntou, colocando as mãos no bolso e tirando de lá um isqueiro e um maço de cigarros. Colocou um na boca, falando enquanto o prendia - Kagome não gosta que eu saia à noite.**

**Inuyasha ia acender o cigarro quando escutou uma tosse seca do irmão. Olhou-o e revirou os olhos quando percebeu que ele mostrava o aviso de "Não Fume" no escritório.**

**-Sabe que eu não gosto, Inuyasha. - Sesshoumaru avisou.**

**-'Tá, 'tá... - o irmão aproximou-se da sacada e abriu a porta de vidro, observando o irmão e o primo de uma certa distância fora do escritório.**

**-Musou não fez o pagamento. - Sesshoumaru falou - Nós três iremos visitá-lo mais tarde.**

**-"Musou"? - Inuyasha perguntou depois de soltar uma baforada - Quem é esse? O que tem um filho aniversariando hoje?**

**-Esse. - Sesshoumaru confirmou.**

**-Azar o dele. - Inuyasha falou, voltando a fumar.**

**-Ele me fez esperar duas horas no saguão do Tokyo Plaza, Inuyasha. - Miroku falou - Acredita nisso?**

**Inuyasha, de onde estava, encarou Miroku. Depois deu um sorriso malvado e tirou o cigarro para falar:**

**-Azar o seu.**

**-Ora... - Miroku ficou indignado.**

**-Nós vamos sair depois do jantar, Inuyasha. Avise à sua mulher que você voltará depois. - Sesshoumaru ordenou.**

**-Se ela me deixar sair... - Inuyasha falou, terminando o cigarro e jogando o resto no cesto de lixo do escritório quando entrou de novo.**

**Neste momento, o telefone tocou e Sesshoumaru ligou o viva-voz ao perceber que era alguém da casa.**

**-Sim? - perguntou.**

_-CADÊ O INUYASHA?_ **- perguntou uma voz feminina.**

**-Estou no escritório, Kagome. - o mais novo falou quando reconheceu a voz da mulher - Dois andares abaixo de onde 'cê 'tá.**

_-Inuyasha..._ **- Kagome começou a usar uma voz de choro - **_Eu estou com fome..._

**Miroku deu uma risada, Sesshoumaru levantou-se e foi para a sacada e Inuyasha passou a mão nos cabelos em sinal de irritação.**

**-Kagome... Você acabou de comer três tigelas de creme de morango. Ainda quer mais?**

_-Mas o bebê 'tá com fome, Inu-chan..._ **- a mulher falou. Miroku não agüentou e teve um acesso de risadas - **_Miroku-sama já chegou?_ **- ela perguntou.**

**-Já, mas vai dar uma volta daqui a pouco... No inferno. - Inuyasha acrescentou num sussurro que fez Miroku parar de rir e ficar sério na cadeira - Kagome, o que quer comer desta vez?**

**Houve uma pausa de alguns segundos em que Kagome procurava a resposta.**

_-Quero pêssegos italianos. Hoje. Agora. Já._

**Houve outra pausa, desta vez por parte de Inuyasha. De onde estava, pôde escutar Sesshoumaru fazer um som que parecia uma risada abafada.**

_-Ainda está aí, Inu-chan?_ **- a garota perguntou.**

**-Kagome... Onde vou encontrar pêssegos italianos, mulher?**

**-Na Itália? – Miroku arriscou baixinho.**

_-Não sou eu quem quer... É o bebê... _**- ela justificou, mantendo o tom infantil na voz.**

**-Eu vou sair mais tarde com Sesshoumaru, querida. - Inuyasha resolveu tocar logo no assunto, chamando a atenção tanto do irmão quanto do primo, que se aproximaram da mesa para escutar melhor a conversa do casal - Vamos resolver uns negócios.**

**Outra pausa na linha. Um minuto depois, escutaram:**

_-SESSHOUMARU, TIRE JÁ DO VIVA-VOZ! QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ!_ **- Kagome gritou e o cunhado atendeu.**

**-Sim?**

_-Pra onde vai levar meu marido?_

**-Ele já falou: vamos resolver uns negócios. - ele respondeu, tranqüilamente.**

_-Eu não quero uma única notícia nos jornais de amanhã a respeito de Inuyasha ser preso por assassinato, entendeu?_ **- Kagome tomou fôlego **_- O lugar dele é ao meu lado, cuidando de mim e do nosso filho!_

**-Entendi. Nós só... - olhou para os dois que o observavam - Iremos ver um negociante. O filho dele está fazendo aniversário hoje.**

_-Oh..._ **- ela parecia mais calma - **_Posso ir? Estou com vontade de comer bolo agora._

**-Infelizmente, não ficaremos para a festa. - Sesshoumaru mentiu - Vamos apenas receber um pagamento e voltaremos para casa.**

_-Ah, que pena..._

**-Quer bolo ou pêssegos italianos?**

_-Prefiro bolo. Fiquei com uma imensa vontade de comer um agora._ **- o mais velho escutou uma risada dela - **_Passe para Inuyasha._

**Sesshoumaru tapou o fone e o passou para Inuyasha, comentando:**

**-Arrumem-se depois do jantar. Levem pelo menos uma arma. Terá festa mais tarde na casa de Musou.**

**Os dois concordaram e Inuyasha voltou a falar com a mulher: **

**-Oi?**

**Sesshoumaru saiu tranqüilamente do escritório seguido de Miroku. **

**-Musou sabia que não poderia brincar com a família Akai, Miroku. - Sesshoumaru comentou quando estavam no corredor - Ninguém brinca com a **_yakuza_.

**O primo não comentou.**

**Já estavam saindo do corredor quando escutaram um grito de Inuyasha, vindo do escritório:**

**-MALDIÇÃO, SESSHOUMARU! POR QUE INVENTOU ESSE PAPO DE BOLO? ONDE VOU CONSEGUIR UM BOLO BRASILEIRO?**

**Sesshoumaru parou e revirou os olhos, abrindo a boca para gritar:**

**-Pelos deuses... NO BRASIL, IRMÃOZINHO! **

**o-o-o**

**Depois do jantar, os três se encontraram do lado de fora da mansão e entraram no carro devidamente preparado por Jaken, que começou dirigir.**

**Os primeiros minutos foram em silêncio, mas depois a vontade de conversar ficou mais forte. Quem começou foi Miroku, que estava demais curioso em saber que bolo era aquele que Kagome comeu de sobremesa durante o jantar.**

**-O que fez para conseguir aquele bolo, Inuyasha? - Miroku perguntou, enchendo o cartucho da automática - Pediu por sedex?**

**Sesshoumaru fez outro som parecido com uma risada abafada. Inuyasha estreitou os olhos e notou que o irmão abrira uma revista para se entreter.**

**-'Tá doido? - ele perguntou, aproveitando o momento para encher o cartucho também - Eu mandei Jaken comprar na primeira esquina e falei pra ela que era feito por um brasileiro.**

**-E ela acreditou? - o primo perguntou, guardando a arma no casaco.**

**-Tem que acreditar quando se está com fome. - Inuyasha falou, guardando a arma.**

**Uma sonora gargalhada de Miroku preencheu o carro.**

**-Bobinha, não? - ele perguntou quando ficou mais calmo, enxugando as lágrimas que caíram. **

**-Fale isso de novo - Inuyasha começou em tom de aviso e apontando a arma para o primo -, aí veremos se ela é tão boba assim.**

**Um momento de silêncio se fez. Miroku não desviava o olhar do de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru baixara a revista para observar a cena curiosamente.**

**-Acho que você já precisando de um cigarro, Inuyasha. - Miroku falou, tranqüilamente mudando a mira da automática para o outro lado.**

**-Nada de cigarros aqui, Inuyasha. - Sesshoumaru avisou logo, voltando a ler.**

**-Kagome só está um pouco nervosa com o bebê. E **_eu_ **também. – Inuyasha começou a falar.**

**-Mas ela ser enganada dessa forma é motivo pra rir, Inuyasha. – Miroku comentou – Se Kikyo estivesse lá, teria mandado aquele exército dela te fuzilar.**

**-Você só está querendo dizer que seria perigoso eu mentir assim pra Kagome sem Kikyo por perto, não? – Inuyasha perguntou, sentindo um estremecimento – Não queria dizer sobre eu estar casado com...**

**-Não, não! – Miroku perguntou, sentindo igual estremecimento – A primeira opção. Senti até um arrepio de nojo. – passou a mão nos pêlos do braço para acalmar-se.**

**-Gostaria de saber se algum dia ela irá casar... – Inuyasha perguntou, cruzando os braços e olhando para o teto do carro – Queria saber quem seria o doido que faria isso.**

**-Ela é até bonita, sabe... – Miroku falou, encostando-se no banco do carro – Mas com **_aquele _**gênio... **

**-Kagome é mais bonita. – Inuyasha falou.**

**-São irmãs, Inuyasha. – o primo rebateu – As duas têm o mesmo focinho.**

**-Mas seria interessante saber que ela poderia casar, né? – Inuyasha voltou a comentar – Acho que todas as famílias da yakuza estariam presentes.**

**-Os Okaami também? – Miroku perguntou, rindo ao escutar um rosnado do primo.**

**-**_Eles _**não. Vou proibir a entrada de Kouga em todos os lugares em que Kagome esteja.**

**Miroku riu outra vez. **

**-Depois do casamento, Kikyo mataria o cara se a primeira noite não for do agrado dela. – Inuyasha opinou.**

**-Acho que ela não seria tão cruel... Eu acredito – Miroku ergueu o dedo - que ela viveria com ele feliz - ao escutar a palavra, o irmão mais novo riu - até o dia em que ela descobrisse que ele só queria o dinheiro dela.**

**-Ei, eu soube que ela 'tá saindo com um cara. – Inuyasha falou depois que parou de rir – Sabe quem é?**

**-Sei lá. – Miroku opinou. **

**Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Isso fez com que Sesshoumaru baixasse a revista e percebesse que os dois olhavam para ele.**

**-O que foi? – o mais velho perguntou, tranqüilamente – Não querem que eu opine, né?**

**-Bem... – o irmão foi hesitante.**

**-Nós gostaríamos, se fosse possível. – o primo falou.**

**-Por que vocês mesmos não perguntam diretamente a ela? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.**

**-Bem... – Miroku começou – Ela mandaria a guarda dela me matar antes que eu terminasse a pergunta.**

**-E é legal falar mal dela pelas costas, **_aniki._ – **Inuyasha opinou.**

**Sesshoumaru reprimiu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça, voltando a ler a revista.**

**-Falta muito, Jaken? – Miroku perguntou.**

**-Não, **_sssenhor_

**-Vou dormir depois dessa. – o primo falou, colocando as mãos atrás da nuca e fechou os olhos – Amanhã vou tirar uma folga e dar uma volta pela cidade.**

**Ficaram calados e, alguns minutos depois, perceberam que o carro estava parando.**

**-Acho que é agora. – Sesshoumaru falou, arrumando o paletó. Era o único que vestia um do grupo. **

**Desceram calmamente e se dirigiram à mansão. Jaken ficara no carro, estacionado num dos cantos da rua. **

**Os três passaram pelo portão e foram até a porta da propriedade. Música soava de dentro da casa, o que fez os três arquearem as sobrancelhas.**

**-A festa 'tá boa, não? – Miroku comentou.**

**Sesshoumaru ficou em frente a eles e apertou a campainha. **

**-Eu não quero que o filho dele veja. – falou, sério – Inuyasha, você vai conversar com a mulher dele e Miroku vai conversar com o menino.**

**-E quem vai fazer o serviço? – Inuyasha perguntou.**

**-Eu. – Sesshoumaru falou, abrindo o paletó e mostrando a automática – Miroku, dê-me seu silenciador.**

**O primo tirou o silenciador da arma que carregava e entregou a Sesshoumaru.**

**Esperaram mais alguns minutos e Sesshoumaru tocou a campainha de novo. Um cachorro começou a latir furiosamente.**

**-Sabe, eu acharia estranho alguém escutar e vir nos atender se o som está no volume máximo. – Inuyasha comentou, inocentemente.**

**O dedo de Sesshoumaru ainda estava grudado no botão quando escutou aquele comentário. Lançou um olhar de ódio ao irmão, que não entendeu o motivo, e olhou para os dois.**

**-Temos que entrar. – falou.**

**-Vamos arrombar? – Miroku perguntou.**

**-Acho que os vizinhos não notarão. – Sesshoumaru comentou.**

**-Esse cachorro latindo 'tá me dando dor de cabeça... – Inuyasha comentou, guardando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. **

**Aquilo fez Sesshoumaru ter outra idéia. **

**-Vamos para os fundos. – falou, andando em frente aos dois, que o seguiam sem questioná-lo.**

**Pisaram em algumas flores pelo jardim e notaram que os caminhos ao lado da casa estavam sem iluminação. Continuaram andando até escutarem os latidos ficarem mais fortes e avistaram um cachorro preso na corrente, quase sufocado por tentar sair dali.**

**-Quieto, Bob. – Miroku falou. **

**-"Bob"? – os irmãos perguntaram.**

**-É sempre "Bob" nos filmes, né? – o primo tentou se justificar.**

**-Que diabos 'tá falando? – Inuyasha perguntou.**

**-Ou é "Bob" ou é "Fofinho". – Miroku continuou, indo em direção ao cachorro – 'Tá bom, Fofinho. Vamos só fazer uma visitinha pro seu dono e... **_Itai!_ – **parou de falar ao cair no chão por ter tropeçado em algo.**

**-Que foi? – os dois correram para ver o que tinha acontecido. **

**-No que eu tropecei... Eh? – ficou chocado ao ver o que era.**

**No chão, o corpo de uma jovem, vestida como empregada, estava estendido no chão.**

**Os três se olharam e Sesshoumaru deu a palavra.**

**-Levanta-se, Miroku. – falou.**

**-O que aconteceu...? – Inuyasha perguntou.**

**-Vamos já saber, irmãozinho. Fiquem preparados.**

**Os três pegaram as armas e se aproximaram da porta dos fundos. Sesshoumaru tocou na maçaneta e viu que estava aberta, colocando assim o primeiro pé dentro da casa, fazendo sinal para que os acompanhantes entrassem com ele.**

**A mansão parecia iluminada do lado de fora, e por dentro apenas a cozinha estava no escuro. Não ligaram para a escuridão e continuaram andando até chegarem à sala, onde o aparelho de som estava ligado.**

**Olharam o local. Pela música, parecia que estava mesmo tendo uma festa, mas as coisas realmente pareciam diferentes quando estavam **_dentro._ **Não havia uma única pessoa por perto, além da decoração estar inacabada. Os balões estavam no chão e alguns não estavam cheios, os pratos estavam fora do lugar, a comida não estava na mesa.**

**-O que diabos aconteceu aqui...? – Inuyasha sussurrou para Miroku, este olhando uma fotografia.**

**-Sei lá, mas... **

**A música parou repentinamente e os dois se viraram para saber o motivo, apontando as armas para a mesma direção. **

**-Eu desliguei. – Sesshoumaru falou, erguendo uma das mãos e tranqüilizando os dois, que baixaram as armas e deram um suspiro – Vamos procurar um quarto... Devem estar em algum.**

**Os dois fizeram "sim" com a cabeça e seguiram o mais velho, procurando pelos outros cômodos da mansão. Subiram as escadas e passaram por uma porta entreaberta, a qual Sesshoumaru abriu e viu um outro empregado estendido no chão. **

**Uma trilha de sangue ia dessa porta até um quarto, trilha essa que os três seguiram. Quando abriram a porta , Miroku deixou escapar: **

**-Pelos deuses...**

**-Começaram a festa antes de nós, irmãozinho. - Sesshoumaru comentou a Inuyasha.**

**No quarto de casal, Musou e a mulher estavam mortos. Perto deles, um garotinho estava em estado de choque, olhando fixamente para algum ponto além dos pais.**

**Sesshoumaru fez sinal para que guardassem as armas enquanto começava a examinar o quarto. **

**-Os vizinhos não devem ter percebido por causa da música. – o mais velho começou – Miroku, veja esse menino. Inuyasha, procure alguma pasta no quarto. Espero que não tenha sido roubo. **

**Miroku foi em direção ao garoto e ajoelhou-se, passando a mão em frente ao rosto dele e estalando os dedos para ver se o menino "acordava".**

**-Ele 'tá... sem ferimentos... – o primo comentou – Mas não 'tá legal.**

**Inuyasha segurava um lenço para não deixar impressões digitais nos móveis, vasculhando as gavetas do guarda-roupa e da mesinha. **

**-Vou procurar pela sala. – falou o mais novo, notando que Sesshoumaru estava ajoelhado em frente ao corpo de Musou. **

**-Miroku – Sesshoumaru falou -, ligue para o hospital e peça para Mushin mandar uma ambulância **_agora._

**O primo pegou o celular e discou o número da emergência, esperando apenas alguns segundos para ser atendido:**

_-Emergência, em que posso ajudá-lo? _

**-Gostaria de falar com o doutor Akai Mushin. **

_-Um momento..._

**Alguns segundos depois, Mushin atendeu:**

_-Mushin falando._

**-Mushin, é Miroku. Aconteceu uma tragédia.**

_-O que houve?_ – **Mushin começou a falar numa voz sussurrada.**

**-Por que está sussurrando, idiota? – Miroku perguntou no mesmo tom.**

_-Temos que fazer alguma "limpeza"? _

**-Alguém invadiu uma casa, temos um sobrevivente aqui em estado de choque. Uma **_criança. _**Sesshoumaru quer que venham logo, **_agora, já._

_-Vamos imediatamente. Qual é o endereço?_

**Miroku começou a dar os dados de onde estavam e Sesshoumaru foi para a sala, encontrando Inuyasha lá.**

**-Alguém sabia que ele ia pagar uma dívida e estava com dinheiro. – Sesshoumaru começou a falar – Ele nem ao menos teve tempo de se defender.**

**-Roubaram tudo?**

**-Sim. – o irmão mais velho respondeu com mau humor – E agora eu vou pegar o miserável que fez isso.**

**-Mushin estará aqui com a equipe em menos de dez minutos. – Miroku falou enquanto descia correndo as escadas e se aproximava dos dois – Descobriram alguma coisa?**

**-Ainda não. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, sentando-se no sofá. Miroku sentou-se ao lado dele e Inuyasha cruzou os braços e apoiou-se numa parede próxima. **

**-Aquele menino ficará sem falar por um mês, no mínimo... – Miroku comentou – Depois ainda terá que ir pra um reformatório e esperar ser adotado...**

**-Ele ficará conosco. – Sesshoumaru falou – Mushin receberá um comunicado ainda no hospital. **

**-Conosco? – os dois repetiram, surpresos. **

**-Esse menino não pode ficar com outra pessoa depois de tudo o que viu. – Sesshoumaru voltou a falar – Ele receberá uma boa educação também. – ficou olhando fixamente para o irmão, até que este entendeu o motivo.**

**-Ei, ei, ei! Nada disso! Você não quer dizer que ele ficará **_comigo, _**né? – Inuyasha falou, arregalando os olhos.**

**-Kagome gosta de crianças, irmãozinho. **

**-Mas eu já vou ser pai de **_um _**logo...**

**-Não custa nada ser pai de **_dois. _**Um mais um: dois, Inuyasha. **

**Inuyasha não sabia o que falar.**

**-Tem mensagem na secretária eletrônica. – Miroku comentou, repentinamente.**

**Todos olharam para a máquina e Sesshoumaru pareceu decidido quando apertou o botão para ouvir as mensagens:**

-_Aqui é Tokyo Viagens Aéreas, gostaríamos de confirmar os dados para a viagem marcada para Nagoshima..._

_**-**_**Ele ia viajar, olha só... – Miroku comentou num tom irônico.**

**-Só viajaria depois que ele pagasse os dez milhões. – Sesshoumaru falou, sério.**

_-Musou, querido... Sua mulher está aí? E nossa viagem para Nagoshima? – _**uma mulher começou a falar.**

**-Sesshoumaru, você ia bancar a viagem dele com a amante? – Miroku olhava incrédulo para o primo e tinha um sorriso malandro nos lábios.**

**-Tsc, tsc... – foi o comentário do mais velho, pegando o celular para ler uma mensagem da operadora.**

**-Vamos embora? – Inuyasha falou – Não quero escutar os gritos de Kagome se eu chegar tarde em casa e...**

**Parou de falar quando outra mensagem começou:**

_-Senhor Ochi Musou. Aqui é o secretário da senhorita Shiroi Rin. _

**Ao escutarem o nome, os três se aproximaram da mesinha.**

_-A senhorita Rin Shiroi passará em sua casa às 16 horas de hoje. Esperamos encontrá-lo juntamente com os dez milhões e..._

**Ao perceber o que tinha acontecido, Sesshoumaru levantou-se e, com raiva, atirou o celular na parede que Inuyasha usava como apoio, assustando aos companheiros. Estes ficaram calados ao entenderem a situação. **

**-Meu dinheiro... – Sesshoumaru murmurou – VOU MATAR QUEM PEGOU MEU DINHEIRO!**

**O silêncio que se fez depois desse pronunciamento foi quebrado pelo som das ambulâncias. **

**-Sesshoumaru... Temos que ir, cara. – Miroku falou, pousando uma mão no ombro do primo, este apoiado numa mesa. Inuyasha pegou os restos do celular e guardou-os no bolso.**

**O mais velho começou a andar com pressa em direção aos fundos da casa, num andar que tinha o ritmo de marcha. Saíram da casa e, depois de perceberem que os médicos da emergência estavam ocupados demais em tentar entrar na casa pela porta da frente, passaram pelo corredor lateral externo, saindo da propriedade e correndo para o carro. **

**Depois que entraram e se acomodaram na limusine, Jaken perguntou:**

**-Já podemos ir, **_sssenhor?_

**-Não. – Sesshoumaru respondeu numa voz áspera, fazendo o empregado encolher-se com medo – Vamos ficar mais alguns minutos.**

**-S-Sim... – foi a resposta que veio do banco do motorista.**

**Um silêncio sepulcral se fez durante muitos minutos, em que Miroku e Inuyasha observavam o terceiro integrante dali, este com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, que tinham suporte nos joelhos.**

**-Sentimos muito, cara. – Miroku falou.**

**-Pelo quê? – Sesshoumaru perguntou. **

**-Olha... – Inuyasha começou – Você precisa de umas férias depois dessa... 'Cê vai recuperar seu dinheiro, mas... Em quatro anos 'cê nunca saiu para descansar um pouco e tal... **

**-Seria melhor dar um tempo mesmo. – Miroku continuou – Coloca uma equipe para cuidar dos negócios da família e viaja um pouco... Que tal Nagoshima? – completou, dando um sorriso nervoso.**

**Sesshoumaru baixou o rosto e só o ergueu depois que escutou Jaken falar:**

**-O **_sssenhor Mussshin essstá_ **acenando. **

**-Pisque o farol duas vezes, Jaken. – Sesshoumaru ordenou, dando um suspiro – Podemos ir agora. **

**O carro deu a partida e começou o caminho de volta à mansão dos Akai. **

**-Acho que seria bom mesmo viajar. – Sesshoumaru comentou – Esta semana eu pensarei nisso.**

**O primo e o irmão sorriram.**

**-Mas eu recuperarei meu dinheiro... Isso e muito mais... – o mais velho completou numa ameaça.**

**o-o-o**

Próximo capítulo:

"-Como... Como você sabia... Como você sabe o nome dele?"

"-Ban... Bankotsu! Está... ma-machucando!"

"-Você 'tá apontando uma arma, não tenho por que mentir!"

Capítulo 2: _A Família Shiroi_


End file.
